Who
by IDreamoftheWolves
Summary: Tadase has a question...Who? and Amuu must answer...TADAMU FLUFF! I will write Alternate Ikuto AND Kairi endings for those of you who like them together :


Phone Call

Amu flopped onto her bed with a drawn out sigh as her body touched the soft fabric. She rolled over onto her stomach and laid her head on her hands, ready to sleep after a long day of being dragged all over the mall by her mother and Ami.

The edges of her world were just starting to fade when she heard her cell phone ring. She leapt from her bed, fell and scrambled to her feet in one quick move and snatched her cell from her desk, gasping as she read the Caller ID.

"Tadase-kun!" She exclaimed when she snapped open her phone, wincing when she sounded breathless, excited, and utterly fangirl-ish. "Amu-Chan? Are you all right?"

She smiled at the concern in his voice and steadied herself. "I'm OK I just fell off of my bed." She replied calmly, "Oh!" He exclaimed "Did I wake you? I'm sorry, I'll call another time!" He sounded sheepish and embarrassed.

"No! I wasn't asleep! So, um, what did you want to talk about?" She was very curious as to his reasons for calling her. "I, um, wanted to ask you if you were free tomorrow."

"I don't have anything planned… Why?" she queried. She heard him take a breath through the phone lines. "I wanted to know if you would meet me at the park tomorrow."

Amu's eyes widened in shock as she took in the fact that Tadase-kun, _Tadase-kun_, had just asked her to meet him for something that wasn't school related! "Are the other guardians coming?" She asked cautiously wondering if she was overly excited for no reason.

"No…" He trailed off. Ran, Miki, and Su were starting to worry that Amu's eyes might pop out of her head with every word he spoke, while Dia was giggling and humming to herself, shooting knowing glances at Amu. "I'd love to!" Amu barely got out the words while she tried to stop herself from squealing like the fangirl that she really was.

Tadase laughed in what sounded almost like relief before speaking "Ok!" He exclaimed "Can you meet me at the park at 1:00 tomorrow afternoon or is there somewhere else you would like to go…I-I have something that I really need to talk to you about..."

Amu's brow knitted in confusion at the way he had spoken that last sentence. "Sure, that's okay with me." She said quietly. "Ok! I'll see you tomorrow!" He said quickly and before Amu could say anything he had hung up.

"Tadase-kun" she whispered curiously before letting her inner fangirl take over, squealing and bouncing with her charas.

SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC!

Tadase leaned against his wall and slid to the floor, praying to all the Kami that he had the courage to talk to _her_… "Kiseki, how do you think she'll take it?" Kiseki snorted "I honestly think the way she sounded was just her worry for _you_." Kiseki said simply

Tadase's eyes regained some of their usual light with this statement. "You're misjudging her. I mean, to have charas that powerful you _have_ to be pretty strong-willed yourself." He continued. Tadase shot an amused look in his direction and laughed, catching the 'King's' attention.

"And which charas are you talking about now?" The purple-haired chara blushed and quickly replied with "I just meant- I-" he couldn't seem to find a reply that wasn't too incriminating and growled in frustration.

Tadase laughed "Ok, ok I'll stop now." Tadase's laughter quickly died down as he thought about how Amu would react. He smiled just thinking about her and climbed into bed, thinking about the following day.

SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC!

_The Next Day_

Amu walked out of school with a smile on her face and a spring in her step… and it didn't go unnoticed "Amu" Amu turned to see Rima looking at her questioningly and smiled "Hi Rima!" She replied airily, causing Rima to raise a questioning eyebrow at the pink-haired girl.

Amu giggled, "You look worried" Amu said "Don't be! I'm not taking some sort of drug, I'm just happy." Rima laughed and replied where only Amu could hear "You do realize that I'm going to make you tell me what's going on tomorrow" Amu smiled, "I know."

SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC!

Amu walked into the park wearing a black and grey striped t-shirt over a thin, long sleeved grey t-shirt and a black ruffled skirt; her hair was pulled into a small ponytail and instead of her signature x-clips she was wearing the black and grey heart shaped clip that Tadase had bought for her.

She smiled just thinking about that day, she had spilt ice cream on her skirt and Tadase had gone to find some paper towels, and while she sat there Ikuto had shown up, she had gotten angry and tripped, Ikuto had caught her and Tadase had happened to come back at precisely that moment. He had been so angry at Ikuto right then, Amu remembered.

"He couldn't have been jealous…could he?" she murmured, losing herself in thought again, only reawaking to the world when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She jumped and landed directly on… "Tadase-kun" she whispered, blushing a deep red. "Amu-Chan, I'm sorry, did you wait long?" she jumped again, "No, not at all, I only just got here myself!"The blonde-haired boy smiled "I'm sorry if I scared you." He said quietly, she smiled "I'll be fine." She replied quietly

Tadase took her hand and led her around some hedges to a small pavilion that was completely obscured from view by those hedges. They sat down on a bench inside that pavilion and Tadase took a deep breath.

"Amu-Chan, the reason I called you here today was that I needed to ask you a question." Amu looked at him, "Ask away." She whispered. Tadase took another breath and turned in his seat to face the girl he loved, "Amu-Chan, do you love Ikuto?"

Amu breathed in deep and tried to steady herself, she couldn't wrap her mind around the thought that that was the cause of Tadase's concerns. She turned to face him fully and he looked away.

SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC! SC!

Tadase looked away from her fearing that his worst nightmare would come true, she would say "Yes, I love Ikuto" and leave him, and his heart would be torn to shreds.

He turned back to look at her when he felt something touch his face and found that her small hands were on the sides of his face and she looked fierce. "No! No, how could you _ever_ think that!" She said passionately, looking deep into his eyes.

"A-Amu-chan" he stuttered before feeling her finger pressed to his lips, she smiled, "I need to say something that should have been said a long time ago" She began, whispering. "I love you." She smiled.

He sat in shock and blinked at her trying to be sure that he had heard her correctly, _she _wanted_ him_, she could have had Ikuto or Kairi but chose him over either of them, he smiled and wrapped his arms around the small girl, laughing.

He pulled back and just looked at her, shut his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his in the very briefest of kisses. When he didn't protest she leaned up once again and this time he moved with her. This kiss was longer, sweeter, and very _definitely_ memorable event.

"I love you" he whispered, intertwining her hand with his.

"I love you" she replied, squeezing his hand in response.


End file.
